Against all the chances
by ENILLORAC
Summary: "How could we leave our planet to be completely destroyed and between loves and conflicts, friendships and lies we reconstruct our history from the ashes" – Alice. - Multiple chapters Femmeslash. Também disponível em Português-BR ("Contra todas as chances")
1. Chapter 1

**Against all the chances**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Alice / K-mart, Claire / OC. , Jill / Angie

 **Summary:** "How could we leave our planet to be completely destroyed and between loves and conflicts, friendships and lies reconstruct our history from the ashes" – Alice. - History with multiple chapters Femmeslash Também disponível em Português-BR ("Contra todas as chances")...

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with them ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning2** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes I'm sure you will find here. Someday I'll work with a beta =]

 ** _Especial Warning:_** THIS FIC IS NOW AVAILABLE IN ORIGINAL PORTUGUÊS-BR. SEE THE AUTHOR'S PROFILE.

 ** _A/N:_** Hello everyone, this is a new story and an attempt to publish an absurd amount of one shots that I have in notebooks and in my HD, all aligned and organized to become a story of multiple chapters.I can promise a lot of femmeslash and for the dedicated friends on duty, lots of Alice and K-mart. Starts with the train going to Alaska and I want to take this story to after RE: Final chapter. K-mart, Claire, and Morgan-OC are vital characters in the plot and I'm sure I'll do my best to insert more characters like Jill Valentine, Angie, Rain O'Campo, Carlos Oliveira and some lucky characters from the gameverse. Read this first chapter and tell me if you want the story to go on. Reviews are always great fuel for writers.

 **A/N2:** ** _Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Playing with the Words**

The sun was reflecting on the glass that remained in the surrounding buildings, it was two o'clock in the afternoon and they were in New York city. Alice drove the Tahoe and strayed from the barriers all over the streets, barriers made while people were still trying to resist the infected. K-mart was solving a hunting words while resting her legs on the long panel of the vehicle. Apparently it had become an obsession in last year, one that Alice was quite happy to provide. It's not as if the left humans on Earth would wage wars for magazines instead of munition and food.

"Group of vehicles that go to the same destination together. Six letters..." K-mart murmured softly and bit the pencil bottom. "Alice?" She asked a few seconds later and the brunette looked at her sideways. "No" the brunette replied as she looked across the street.

The city was clean. Bodies rotting everywhere, heaps of rubbish, debris, abandoned cars, and all kinds of dirt. But there was not even a single undead. Something was happening and Alice could only wait until Umbrella showed the madness of this time.

"Come on, you know..." K-mart took her feet off the panel and looked at the older woman with a cute pout. Alice just smiled, making a little force not to fall into those eyes. "So you do, you just do not remember" she said, and continued to stare outward until she found what she was looking for: a fishing, hunting, and sports shop. You can find everything in New York, even nowadays.

K-mart sighed and closed the magazine, if they did stop, they should follow the same protocol as always. Alice checks the area, she arranges the supplies and most importantly, open eyes and attention all the time. An order that had already saved them from countless trouble, it's amazing how the damn undead can be silent.

"I do uncover the trailer while you check?" She asked as the brunette parked the car. "Good girl" Alice said with a smart smile and got out of the car. "I feel like a dog when you say that" K-mart grunted as she went behind the car and the older woman laughed. "I'm so sorry, love" and tossed a kiss over the trailer. The blonde narrowed her eyes but gave in a small smile as she discovered and prepared the right places for what she expected for supplies from places like this. Munition, ration, and luckily some water.

Alice was eating at an alarming rate if she was not infected with the virus. Despite her excellent physical bearing and all the improvements, she ate even less than K-mart. Space was good enough to carry everything they needed without overloading the car.  
They found the trailer a few months ago and despite Alice's desperation to carry an extra heavier thing behind the already immense and heavy car, as she always made a point about, she gave in and now they have a good space inside the Tahoe. And do not need to be exposed to one night around the bonfire with the possibility of being attacked. O heater in the winter season was undoubtedly one of the best advantages. Without the back seats and a good mattress, it was a great place to sleep, _good not only to sleep..._

K-mart blushed at the thought of having that woman just for her. "I see a red face... Or the supplies compliment you or you're thinking about something..." Alice left the store and the blonde scratched her nose, trying to buy some time. "You know how to read minds Alice, what's the point asking?" She tweaked anything, just to not look at the woman. "Yes I Can. But I do not want to." She approached and hugged K-mart by her back and with her hands in front of the young woman, she showed a book, some new magazines and a diary perhaps. "Just imagine, I read your mind, you imagine an answer and it's over. We would no longer use our mouths for anything" Alice murmured with a scornful smile escaping from the words. K-mart turned around in the woman's arms and took the opportunity to look into the electric blues. "It would left more time for other things with our mouths" She raised an eyebrow and held the blush going up over her face. "And thanks for the books..." she said, still lost in the blues and watching the cat smile spread across the brunette's face. "That's it?" Alice pouted. "What happened to the best use for mou-" without allowing her to finish the sentence, K-mart pulled her into a short kiss. With a mischievous smile, Alice decided it was not enough and deepened the kiss, taking a low moan from the young woman. And then, with no warning, she walked away. "Alice!" K-mart complained and she smiled. "Help me get some stuff inside and I'll reward you later," the brunette said as she walked toward the store when K-mart agreed. "Blackmailer" she said as she threw the books out the window of the car and went to the store.

Things were messy, they always were. Some desperate people during the outbreak and many disorganized survivors must have passed through here. But there were always too many things left in the big cities, there was always so much more than people to take it. But this was not the first city they found empty. The east coast was very quiet for a few weeks, millions of people lived there. "Do you think Umbrella has any envolviment about the disappearance of the undead?" She asked as she stuffed a backpack with munition just for the weapons they already had. Three semi-automatic pistols, four sub-machine guns, four 38-gauge revolvers, two 22-gauge revolvers, two 12-gauge shotguns, and finally Alice's favorite: the .50.

"Obviously" Alice replied as she assessed the snow blouses. "Let's do something about it?" The blonde asked, closing the backpack. "Only if you want to go to an Umbrella headquarters and attack." Alice shrugged and for a few seconds a savage gleamed in her eyes. "I don't think so," K-mart stammered. "Don't worry, I do not miss my invasion days. At some point things will happen right in my lap and I will act. It always happens..." The brunette walked toward the young woman and handed her a blouse. "Shall we go north?" She asked and Alice nodded. "How about Maine? The winter is comming and we could see if the blue lobsters still exist..." Alice asked as they were both dressed in the black and gray snow blouses.

With that bad face, a biker-like attitude, and eyes full of savagery and blood, K-mart was sure no one knew about this Alice, her Alice. Kind, worried, and a complete idiot. It was this Alice that she had fallen in love with before all this shit. "I've never been in Maine," she answered quickly, realizing where her mind was wandering. "So this is a yes?" The brunette asked and K-mart smiled "Yes."

They finished loading the necessary and some extra supplies for the trip and were ready to go to the port and leave the island. After a few minutes reading the diary K-mart quickly picked up the unfinished hunting words and counted the letters again. "Alice?" She asked and the woman was paying attention to her, but still driving. "Group of vehicles going to the same place together - Convoy," she said and showed the diary to the woman. "We need to show this to Claire"

* * *

 **A/N:** The Winter is here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

* * *

 **Convoy**

Obviously they did not go to Maine. Since the outbreak there has never been an information saying that there would be a place free of infection. There were dozens of cities that stood up and protected themselves against eminent attacks, but gradually one by one they succumbed to death. K-mart experienced firsthand how to feel when a member of the convoy was infected and decided not to surrender. LJ was a nice guy, but in the end he had put her life at risk. She sighed deeply, almost melancholy, it's not as if people had an Alice to protect them at any cost.

She wished she had known the city in Maine, or what was left of them at least. A silly smile crossed the girl's face as she imagined Alice with the white shards half submerged on the edge of some lake trying to fish. She looked at the woman driving and could not help but appreciate the small crease between her eyebrows as she looked down the road. There was not a single car on the highway, but apparently the years of driving made Alice a caring driver.

They crossed the Arizona desert a few days later and all the thinking that K-Mart could have was, for some reason out of all logic, Claire liked the damn sand.

Still believing in the use of radio stations for communication, and stubborn enough to try, the girl soon found Claire's channels calling for survivors. It was not long before the convoy's position was detected and soon they had it in sight.

"It's all right?" Alice asked after K-mart had been silent for 10 whole minutes. "Yes I guess".

Alice and K-mart had left the convoy the day after an invasion of the undead. The redhead was furious at being caught in the middle of a great confusion, disarmed and inattentive by constantly watching the two. The answer to the questions was always to cherish K-mart's safety. Claire had sent Alice away and for the young girl was the choice to remain safe on the convoy or go with Alice. With a lightweight backpack and a reluctant, crying hug from Mickey, she left.

It was late afternoon and, of course, everyone was stopping to camp. Alice parked the Tahoe beside the Hummer and as soon as they got out of the car the older survivors of the convoy could not help but smile. Mikey was the first to grab the blonde in a bear hug and Alice could swear he would like to punch her instead of the handshake and a tight smile he gaves her. _At least he got smarter with time._

"Where's Claire?" She asked, and the young man pointed to the building behind them. It would certainly be a matter of time before she leaves the hotel. Carlos and Betty soon approached to the different movement on the convoy and as soon as they spotted Alice, the lavish daughter's joke jumped from their lips. Betty soon added how K-mart had grown, a light grip on the girl's shoulders and she laughed. "I'm 21 now. But the best part of the birthday is if you try to get Alice to tell you where she got a cupcake and a candle in the middle of Apocalypse", She smiled and winked at the brunette. And of course, it was probably a colorful reflection of something, because no way Alice could have begun to blush...

"Dhalia?" K-mart's heart skipped two beats as the voice reached her. Standing next to Claire was Morgan, the black-haired girl who had once been the best friend she could ever wish for in life. "I do not believe it!" The girl screamed and caught everyone by surprise, ran up to the young blonde, holding her in a hug so tight and awkward that she knocked both of them down. Alice's eyes met Claire's, and instead of the hatred she'd expected, surprise hung over the redhead's face.

"Morgan, get off me!" K-mart laughed and finely managed to free himself from the confusion of limbs they had become. "How did you end up here?" She asked quietly. Because of all the possible endings she had tried to wish for her friend, being found by the convoy was never in her mind. They would always be far from Racoon City, the epicenter of all this confusion. "Claire saved me," she declared victoriously.

"Really?" Alice sighed and threw her arms up. On the other side, Claire raised an accusing finger and filled her lungs, ready to rattle something. However, she was interrupted by Morgan's crying voice, the emotions finally getting the better of her. "I thought you were dead. Everyone died, "she declared in a single line and while everyone was waiting for a dramatic hug, the kiss was shocking. "What the hell?" Carlos was the only one able to express what everyone else was thinking. Scared, rising faster than any normal human, Morgan moved toward Claire and took the woman's hands. " I'm sorry, darling". K-mart was still frozen on the floor, not knowing if she should look with concern at Alice or curiosity at Morgan.

"Darling?" Alice took two steps forward and held out a hand to K-mart. Pulling the girl gently against her and putting a protective arm around her. K-mart was caught by the tranquilizing blue eyes, and they were all the girl needed to know that no harm had been done. _It was not even her choice!_

"You save her and then she calls you darling, tenderly..." The brunette flexes the last word carefully and awaits Claire's reaction. "Yes. She's my girlfriend, "the redhead shook her head to clear her thoughts and look at the young woman in front of her. "Are you going to explain?" Claire asks in such a calm voice that she does not even seem to be in the middle of a meeting with many people around. Morgan shakes her head positively and does not hesitate to say "She was my first love. But right now, my heart is just yours Claire."

"This place looks more like Themyscira", Mikey whispered to Carlos, and the man could not help himself and laughing. "Yeah, for the more timid K-mart got the heart of all the coveted women on the convoy" he said, and not two seconds later Alice tossed the diary toward the man. He let out an unsuspecting squeal but managed to catch the thing before it hit his head. "Read this. And let me kiss my wife to remind everyone of who she belongs to", as soon as the blonde finished the words a wild and amused look had caught K-mart. It would be a lie if she said that her knees were not soft like butter at the mention of Alice. The butterflies exploded in her stomach after finding Alice's soft, demanding lips. Not a second thought prevented her from deepening the kiss and pulling the woman closer, which in fact prevented her was someone clearing a throat behind them. For a second she wished they were in the Tahoe, alone. But they came with a mission.

A deep sigh and a chaste kiss on Alice's lips, they separate to pay attention to the group again. "Unnecessary," Mikey said and kicked a rock in the path. Alice laughed, "Yes, but K-mart is with me." A predatory smile almost challenged the boy to add something to the complaint. But as she'd noticed before, he'd even been a little smarter.

"She called you K-mart?" Morgan asked narrowing her eyes. "If you left Claire, this incredible woman, and she calls you K-mart..." The blonde smiled and nodded, trying to keep herself in the same place andhold her own happiness. "Yes, she is Alice. My Alice", K-mart smiled even bigger and Morgan just gasped. "Wait, did she know?" Alice asked, looking incredulous between the two girls. "Of course! The only person she knew to talk about was you and how you were going to the damn shop every day" - "Hey!" K-mart protested, but Morgan intervened. "Because of you I could never call her to a date, did you know? She would spend every possible hour in that place" - "And you never will". Alice shrugged, but her eyes were steady on the girl. "Do not scare my girl, Alice." Claire warned from far away and Alice nodded. "Then keep her away from mine."

* * *

 **A/N:** I have this current crush that is not being corresponded because of a dating that clearly does not make her completely happy. (You should talk smiling over your boyfriend and not giving excuses for what he 'can not' do for you).

So I'm apparently a bit jealous and the end ran off the rails. Sorry. One more chapter soon;]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

* * *

 **Flashback**

Alice walked up to one of the bonfires and sat facing the blonde. The girl smiled shyly at her and went back to talking to Mickey. It was confusing, because she could have sworn she'd seen that face and that strange name somewhere before. " Do I know you?" Alice asked loudly over the bonfire, interrupting the conversation of the two young. "No, I do not think so," Mikey replied with a grimace. "You do not, idiot." She pointed to K-Mart. The young blonde smirked at Mickey's frown as she rose to sit closer to Alice. "K we were talking!" the boy tried, but she just looked at him with a flash. Alice laughed, Claire just left her mark on this girl. "You were from Racooncity?" the young lady asked and Alice's eyebrow went up " K-Mart? From Mr. Morrice's K-Mart?" the blonde laughed, "You used to call me that, I hated it." She wrinkled her nose. "It seems not so much." Alice smiled and nudged the girl with the spoon, leaving the young woman with a very red shadow over her face.  
"I kind of liked you at the time, that's true. And it was a good name to choose after all." Alice raised a quizzical eyebrow, which only served to boost K-mart's blush. "And still like me?" Alice had leaned a little and the woman's voice sounded low.  
 _Yes_ , K-mart wanted to answer, if her tongue had not gotten stuck and she thought that the world had to end for her to find out the woman's name had not hit her like a train. Alice ...

"Alice!" Kmart jumped when she heard Claire's voice right behind her. "No need to shout Redfield, I could listen even your thoughts," then the brunette winked at Kmart and stood up. Oh Gosh.

/

"Try to aim a little lower, the gun lifts slightly when you pull the trigger" the blonde did as ordered and three shots later she hit the center of the target.

"Well, I did. I just do not know if Claire would like that." She glanced at the convoy a few feet away. She did not notice Alice nearby, not until the woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "How old are you K-Mart?" Alice asked without letting go off her hand, in fact, she went down the girl's neck until she grabbed the back of her neck and made the girl turn to her. "Eighteen" K-Mart replied with her eyes closing. It was a fucking dream come true and she thanked the heavens for being oficially an adult. Not that it was a crime now, there were no more judges and statutes, only to relax consciousness though. "Then you can already shoot... Drink..." Alice continued and when K-Mart opened her eyes she found the pair of blues staring at her lips. She did not stop her desire from wetting the tip of her tongue and running over her lips. One step closer and she came back to look into Alice's eyes "...dat-" - "But what's going on here?" Claire screamed and startled K-Mart again. The girl turned in Alice's arms and tried to pull away, but Alice held her against her own body. The hand was on the neck passed around and stopped at the waist of the young woman.

"I was teaching her to shoot," Alice replied with a catlike smile and Claire looked livid. "With the mouth?" K-Mart blushed and Alice laughed "No, with the hands, the mouths are for kissing, Claire, everywhere..." - "Alice!" Both women shouted. K left the woman's arms. "What, that's what people do K, at least the ones who have the guts to take over their feelings, is not that Claire?" There was a sneer on Alice's lips and she blinked at the redhead. "Wait, what?" K-Mart started to stammer and get confused. "It's Redfield for you. And K go to the hummer" the train leader ordered "But-" - "No buts K. Now!" Claire did not look away from Alice as the girl walked. "Thanks for the help, Alice, but you have to leave." Claire put her hands on her hips. "Because...?" Of course she knew the answer. "Because people are afraid" Alice threw her head back and laughed out loud "People or you?" The brunette stepped up to the redhead, but Claire did not hesitate. "Afraid I stole your K-mart?" Alice stopped in Claire's personal space. And redhead finally laughed mocking "She's mine" the green eyes burned with hatred and love for a moment and Alice smiled. "Then teach her to use her mouth before she comes to me for some lessons." Before the redhead could answer, Alice headed toward the convoy. Damn it.

/

"Claire, what" - "Shh" the woman silenced K-Mart before any protest, the blonde felt soft lips over hers. Holy shit. She liked Claire, a lot. She was sure to fall in love with the redhead, but Alice... Claire continued the kiss when she did not feel any negative reaction from K-Mart. The young blonde wanted to reciprocate ah yes, she was waiting for that chance some time. She knew it was only a matter of time before she got lost fot the redhead after she was saved. When Claire ran her tongue over the young woman's lower lip, she let herself in and a small moan escaped the two as the woman invaded the girl's mouth. There was no more coherent thought when Claire sat on her lap, ignoring the tight space of the car, she deepened the kiss and K could feel thin fingers tracing the way beneath the T-shirt. They were so soft on her skin. K-Mart briefly wondered how Claire kept her hands so soft and had such a light touch, careful, a fiery but gentle kiss. And then for a moment her mind slipped into Alice's hard, rustic, almost savage form.

"Claire..." she tried between her kisses.

"Claire, stop..." she managed and the redhead immediately stopped. "What? Did I hurt you?" The woman asked almost panicked. "It's not just..." A loud knock on the door interrupted her, so Carlos's voice could be heard. "Perfect timing," Claire grunted before moving to get out of the girl's lap.

What was she doing? If it had been two weeks, she would surely be sending to hell whoever was calling at this hour and not feeling grateful for being interrupted. She wanted Claire, but Alice was there. How could she be so lucky that her first passion survived the end of the world?

Claire had finally dismantled her own clothes and slipped on her cap. Of course no one could know what was going on inside the car. K-Mart felt bad for that, Alice would never hide her. When she noticed Claire bending over to try to steal a farewell kiss, K-Mart opened the door and escaped the Hummer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are not mine. Just I want to play with them.

 **Warnings:** Chapter 1

* * *

 **Flashback – continue**

The survivors rode for hours, always in search of some food or refueling.

It was not long before the radio made a static sound and finally Claire's voice came out of the speaker. "Thank you for really leaving me," there was a faint tone of amusement, but I knew her better, obviously she was still sad about my decision.

Alice looked a little uncomfortable but just looked out the window. We had chosen the truck because the tension inside the Hummer would be unbearable. Part of me was very happy to not leave Alice alone with Carlos anymore. Do not read me wrong, I'm sure the man is made of the best material, but I can not help but feel a little jealous and grab the idea that I'm her choice. There is no explanation for this connection from the first moment, from the first days. I could not just go over that connection. It's not the kind of thing you ignore during the end of the world, and on each of those brief days I could only notice how much someone can mean the whole world while all is lost.

Carlos seemed completely oblivious to the feelings in the air, but sometimes I think he simply decides not to show what he thinks. He's a smart man, we all know that, and there are not many who can count on him to throw himself between anything, alive or dead, running toward you.

"Sorry Claire, the landscape here is nicer," I replied with a laugh, it would be much simpler if we just calmed the nerves. "I really hope you're talking about Carlos or the K-mart desert," she replied, and while I could imagine those eyebrows getting wrinkled I could still hear Alice's laughter beside me. "You know it's that not Claire..." I reply and while Alice does her best to look like an ice statue, Carlos wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me harder against him. He does not take too long to raise a finger against Alice about to complain, but still nothing prevents me from holding her hand in mine.

They stopped for the night. It was dawn when Alice saw K-Mart if she was unbalanced from sleep and ignoring the glances of the other survivors, the brunette hugged her and let the girl sleep on her own chest. She made a mental note to find a car or even a camping tent in the next day so they would not need a campfire to stay warm. Alice could only remember how her heart had warmed up for K-Mart. The young woman does not look at her with fear, ambition or just sexual tension. She felt almost normal close to her. Maybe she could have a fresh start now. Perhaps.

/

"That one sucks." Alice pointed to the cigarette in her hand. She had seen the brunette coming and lighting up a good old Marlboro before offering it to her. Soon she sat on the stone next to the blonde, they were almost on the edge of the sensors and security cameras. K-Mart extinguish the half-smoked cigarette and put it into her pocket. You never know when the scarcity can reach...

"I should not smoke..." she complained as she took the cigarette from Alice's hand. How damn good it was... "Why? Claire does not like it either? "Alice played with the lighter. "No, Alice. This can gives cancer." K-Mart replied with a mocking smile. "Perhaps. But I think you should do what you want though." Alice smiled back. "I'm not sure what I want," she replied before swallowing once more and returning the thing to Alice. The woman looked at her a little confused and then her mouth opened into a small O as the realization hit her. "Claire tried-" "Yes." A strange silence surrounded both of them.

"But..." Alice tried, the problem was that Claire was coming toward them. K-Mart snorted loudly and waited until the redhead arrived. There was no way to have this conversation now. "K-Mart, go to the Hummer, please," the woman asked and the young woman just took the cigarette from Alice's hand. "No."

"Are you smoking?" Claire's eyes were wide. "Yes, more than a year," the blonde let out the smoke and Alice hold the laughter about Claire's expression. "Give me that-" Claire stepped forward and K-Mart stood up. "Claire! You're not my mother! "-"Absolutely! You do not kiss your mother that way!" The redhead screamed and for the first time, K-Mart was not frightened by it. "No, not kiss. And it's not you I want Claire. So stop that fucking jealousy!" She replied and held the woman's gaze for long enough to make the point. Claire looked at Alice and before any word was spoken, the alarms sounded.

"Shit" the three of them spoke at the same time as the first undead made his way toward them. And he was not the only one.

"It's just me who think our conversations are never complete? Every time we are interrupted..." Alice snorted and pulled the Kukri out of the hem and began to walk toward the undead. K-Mart pulled the pistol from her right boot and thanked the heavens and Alice for knowing how to shoot. In seconds, they were surrounded.

"You did not feel them coming?" Claire asked as she strayed from the bodies on the floor. She was unarmed. Of all the days to have an attack, it had to be exactly the day she was unarmed?

"Let's take Claire to the Hummer, everyone else is awake now. And no, I did not feel any of them. Do I look like a sniffer dog by case?" Alice said almost offended. "But you're still a bitch," Claire thought aloud. "Good time to annoy those who are armed and you are not Claire" K-Mart shot a zombie very close, it seemed it was just to make a point. They would not let her die. Alice's eyes met those of the redhead for a moment, "Caraminholas on Redfield's head?" She tapped her finger and Claire blinked angrily. Damn.

"K-Mart, come in"

"K-Mart, follow me"

The girl stopped and froze in place, both women looked at her waiting for the answer. "Good time for a decision," she sighed to herself. They both looked around and then back at her. "K-Mart, I do not want to die here," Alice said and fired at two undead who were close enough. That seemed to pull the girl back.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I want a love, not a leader." She followed Alice then.

Everyone on the train picked up in time for the vehicles. Carlos managed to get the cameras and they left. Alice picked up the saddlebags and hurriedly put it on the moto, and with a sad look she said goodbye to the slight sense of normalcy that was to live with a cluster of human beings again. She and K-Mart got on the moto and finally got out of there.

Alice said nothing. K-Mart does not either. They saw the look of pain on Claire's face. Even worse pain in Carlos's eyes and other people they could consider friends. There was no celebration, but Alice still could not hide the small smile as K-Mart hid from the wind, nestling her face into her neck.


End file.
